A Sinful Conversation
by SasuNaruJunkie
Summary: Just because Draco is away doesn't mean he can't get Harry to participate over the phone. DMxHP,PWP,Mature. Birthday fic for AshaPasha


AN: This fic is for AshaPasha, who had a birthday recently (sorry it's late, girl). She asked for Drarry, and I delivered. Hopefully it's hot, and filled with yummy goodness like she wanted :D

Disclaimer:This thing again? Damn. How many times must my heart break, or my rage boil over until people understand that I don't own?

Warnings: Extremely graphic boyxboy stuff. If you haven't come to expect that from me by now than I don't know what to tell you...Anywho, definitely NOT for kiddies!

A Sinful Conversation

"_Finally_," Draco sighed as he stepped through the door to his hotel room. Immediately loosening his tie, he set down his briefcase, and toed off his slick black shoes. Running a hand over his face, and through his hair he flopped down on his rather uncomfortable bed. That was possibly the longest day he had ever had in his entire career. Why didn't anyone ever tell him that merging companies was so much work?

'Just thank god it's over,' he thought to himself. Picking up the phone, he called for room service, hoping to alleviate his hunger. It was then that it occurred to him that he hadn't talked to Harry all day. How he missed him...

Swearing to himself that he would ravish him the minute he walked through the door to their flat, he thought about how much he loved that man. They had been together for three years now, and Draco had never been happier. He began to wonder though, whether or not Harry was as happy as he was. There were times when he seemed disinterested in doing anything at all with Draco. They no longer went out like they used to, no longer had their long chats late into the night, and they no longer had sex as often.

That was what bothered Draco the most. He looked at sex as the ultimate way to show Harry that he loved him. There were times when he wanted to do nothing but worship that man the way he deserved to be worshiped, especially in the bedroom. Draco would begin to think about it early on in the day when he was at work. His body would get so hot just thinking about it, that by the time he got home he was a walking furnace ready to light Harry's world on fire. However, Harry apparently had other ideas, like going to sleep.

The thought baffled Draco. How could one not want to have sex? Draco couldn't wrap his brain around the thought. He would always want Harry, would always want to hold him in his arms, kiss him, make love to him. Puzzled, he tried to work through what it was that was making Harry seem disinterested in sex.

Was he really just tired as he claimed to be? Or was there more to it? Draco thought back on all their recent sexual activities. Out of the three, Draco topped twice. Was he merely tired of bottoming? No, Harry had expressly told him how he loved to be taken before. That was not the problem. He let his mind wander, letting the images take over. He thought of the positions, his favorite being Harry on all fours in total submission. Was that it? No, that couldn't be it either.

Draco tried to think of the last time they had done anything sexually adventurous like they had when they first started dating. He remembered at times how they would do it anywhere, the fear of getting caught only turning them on all the more, fueling the fire they had going. That had to be it. Last time he checked the fire between them had rather dwindled over the years.

He would definitely have to do something to fix that. Draco planned on having sex with Harry for a long time, and the last thing he wanted was for him to get bored. He would have to do something to prove to Harry that he still thought he was just as sexy now, as he was when they first started going out.

Phone still in his hand, he smirked when it hit him. He wouldn't even have to be near Harry when he proved it to him. Pressing the buttons, and dialing Harry's cell number, he listened to the familiar ring.. After three rings, Harry picked up.

"Hello?" Harry answered.

"Do you have any idea what I'm thinking right now?"

Harry couldn't really stop to think of what Draco was talking about. He was busy trying to cross the street, and not drop anything he was carrying back to the flat. Draco being gone for the week in Paris, Harry soon realized all the work was left to him with no one to help him out. Dry cleaning, groceries, stops to the post office, the bank...it was an unending list of crap that filled up his day. Four bags pulled around his wrist, weighing down his arm as he tried to keep it up to listen to Draco. Looking both ways, he stepped out onto the crosswalk.

"Draco, I really am busy right now. Was there something important you wanted?" Harry asked, relieved that he was only a block away from their flat.

"You," was Draco's husky reply, voice low. He could feel his breathing picking up just thinking about what he wanted to do to Harry at the moment.

Harry stumbled over his own two feet, and nearly fell to the ground at the sound of Draco's voice. What was he thinking? It was the middle of the afternoon, and he was in the middle of the street surrounded by people, pushing by him on their way to the other side of the crosswalk. Composing himself, he scurried quickly to the sidewalk, and headed towards home.

"Draco, now really isn't-"

"Do you remember that time I took you in the park at night?" Draco asked, laying back on the bed, reminiscing. "How good our bodies felt pressed against each other?"

Harry shuddered, remembering how insane they were, but how good it had felt to be taken that way. Hard, fast, and in fear of getting caught, but not wanting it to stop for anything. His cock twitched in his pants, and he hurried even faster towards home. Right now would not be a good time to be seen with a stiffy.

"Draco-"

"Or how about that time we got each other off with Ron in the next room? I could see how much you wanted to scream, how much you were holding back," Draco said, enticing Harry with his voice.

Harry held the phone away from him as he moaned softly, not wanting Draco to know how much he was getting to him. Especially with that damned sexy voice of his. How Harry hated to love it.

Their flat was in view, and Harry was so relieved to see it. What on earth was Draco doing to him? He had to admit it was very-different from what they had been doing lately. Harry wondered what possessed Draco to start up a conversation like this.

"Do you know how much I want to fuck you right now?" Draco asked, trailing his own hand down his body, stopping to press his palm against his hardness.

"Draco," Harry began, finally in front of his door, scrambling for the keys. "What on earth-what...I...what are you thinking?" Harry really couldn't think straight at the moment. He couldn't process much of anything with the way his cock was begging to be released from its confines.

"I'm thinking I want to kiss you. I want to nibble on that delicious bottom lip, and play with that wonderfully soft tongue of yours. I want to feel the ridges of the roof of your mouth," Draco answered, licking his lips. His chest was rising, and falling at an increasing pace.

Once Harry was inside, he closed the door, and leaned against it, dropping everything except his phone, which he kept against his ear. He wasn't sure what caused this spur of excitement in Draco, but he wanted it to continue. He wanted to hear everything that Draco had to say.

"Tell me more," Harry commanded breathlessly, as he let his head fall back against the door.

Draco smirked, knowing he had baited Harry into going with his little game. Undoing the top button of his pants he continued, "My hands are itching to rip open your shirt. Can you hear the buttons landing on the floor, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry whispered, fingers gripping the front of his shirt in his fist. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest underneath his fingertips.

"Can you feel my tongue on your neck, tasting your skin?"

Harry moaned in response, running his hand over his neck where Draco had left numerous love bites in the past. He moved his hand down the front of his chest, hoping Draco would follow it with his words.

"Would you like to feel my lips trail down your chest? Would you like me to lick those perfectly pert nipples of yours, Harry?" Draco answered, not knowing he had answered Harry's unasked want.

"Draco," Harry began, breath ragged as he ran his hand under his shirt, wanting to feel everything Draco was saying.

"I love taking them into my mouth, sucking on them lightly before, giving them a good bite. You always give me the most sexy moans when I do that," he told him breathlessly.

Harry's back arched, moaning from pleasure as he pinched, and toyed with his own nipples. Draco always knew how to drive him insane with want. How he had missed this...

"Can you feel my tongue drag down to your bellybutton, nipping the soft skin there? My tongue is running along the top of your pants, Harry. Do you want me to continue?" Draco asked, releasing the zipper on his pants, freeing his engorged member.

"Don't-don't stop," Harry stuttered. Draco could hear his heavy breathing over the line, and knew he was taking Harry without even being there. Every so often he could hear Harry gasp, the sound muffled.

"I'm finally freeing you Harry, unzipping your pants, pulling them down," Draco continued.

At the same time Draco was speaking Harry was hurriedly unzipping his pants.

"You certainly look ready for what I'm about to do to you. I can smell your need, and it's driving me crazy. Did you know that, Harry? Your smell makes me blind with lust," Draco told him, wrapping a hand around himself, and squeezing. He bit his lip to try, and keep from moaning, but it was of no use.

"Oh god," Harry groaned, finally releasing his member from its prison. Ever so slowly he palmed himself, sucking in his breath when he heard Draco moan through the receiver. He knew Draco was feeling exactly what he was at the moment.

"Did you know you taste as wonderful as you smell? I love the taste of you on my lips, in my mouth. Do you like the feel of my warm, wet mouth around you? The feel of my lips taking you in, my tongue lapping at you?" Draco questioned, licking his lips, and giving himself a few strokes.

Harry whimpered, taking his cock in his hand and rubbing his thumb over the slit where Draco's tongue liked to play. His knees began to buckle, and ever so slowly he slid down the door to the floor, panting heavily.

"Or is it the back of my throat that you take the most pleasure in? I can feel your hips wanting to move up, to thrust into my mouth, but I would never let you come that easily," Draco explained, relishing in the sound of Harry's erratic breathing.

"Cocktease," Harry said, through gritted teeth. His hand was now pulling firmly on his cock, wishing Draco would get on with it. He wanted-no-needed to hear more of that sinfully delicious voice of his.

"I'm making you suck my fingers now Harry. You know where those are going, though, don't you?" Draco asked, tugging and squeezing his cock at the images of Harry sucking wantonly on his fingers, preparing them.

"Fuck," Harry bit out between clenched teeth. Quickly toeing off his shoes, he maneuvered his pants down his legs the rest of the way so he would have better access to his own body. Slipping a few of his own fingers in his mouth, he imagined they were Draco's as he licked and sucked at them.

"I'm not only going to use your fingers, Harry. Do you know how much I love pulling your ass up high into the air, and spreading those delicious cheeks of yours? How much I love running my tongue over that glorious hole. You taste so fucking delicious," Draco said with a moan, so close to coming, he could taste it-but not yet. He wanted to hear Harry scream, wanted to know that he had given him the best pleasure without even touching him.

He held the phone between his shoulder and his cheek not wanting to miss anything that Draco said. Harry rubbed his fingers around his entrance, prodding slightly. He wouldn't fully enter himself until Draco started talking about it...oh, but how he wanted it. Biting down hard on his lip, he stroked himself harder, faster, nearly blind with pleasure as his head fell back once again, exposing the long lithe line that was his neck. He could remember what it felt like when Draco would bite, and suck there, leaving a mark for him to worry over the next morning.

"I want to fuck you so hard...God, Harry," Draco growled into the phone.

Harry groaned, knowing Draco was feeling exactly as he was feeling. "Please," he whispered desperately through the phone, breath ragged and harsh. "_Please_, Draco."

"I love it when you beg," Draco began. "But do you know what I love even more?"

Harry shook his head even though he knew Draco couldn't see him. His need so dire, his brain wasn't functioning. He whimpered.

"I love the feeling of pushing into you. Feeling all that tight, hot heat surround me, pulling me into your gorgeous body. I love the moans you make when you feel every inch of me sliding in, delving deeper, and deeper," Draco told him, nearly dropping the phone when he heard Harry's cries of passion. He wanted to be there so bad, to see the expressions of lust pass over his face. Keeping up an unsteady rhythm, Draco nearly stroked himself to completion.

"Do you want me to press in deeper Harry?" he asked him.

"Yes!" Harry shouted, having hit the center of his universe at the moment. "God, yes..._please_ more...Draco" he bit out. His hand stroked over his cock while his fingers worked themselves in and out of his body.

"You're so warm inside Harry... Do you like it when I thrust harshly inside of you? Do you like hearing the slap of my skin against your ass, the feeling of my cock running over that spot that I know makes you want to come so hard?"

Draco sat back, and listened as Harry's moans repeated over, and over louder, and louder. A loud thunk let Draco know that Harry had dropped the phone, but he could still hear those beautiful screams. Harry was coming, and Draco was right behind him.

"Draco!" Harry cried out, ribbons of white bursting across his chest, and hand as his body tensed up, all movement stopped except for his hand that was still working on making his orgasm last as long as possible.

Draco's knuckles grew white from the grip he had on the phone as he felt himself explode in pleasure. He wished he could have come inside Harry, but this was as good as he was going to get. Never before had wanking felt so damn good...

He felt the sounds of something scraping across the floor, and then he heard Harry heavily panting into the phone as he tried to catch his breath. "Fuck. When-when are you coming home?"

"Two days," Draco replied, breath just as labored as Harry's.

"Tonight. I want you on a plane tonight, and I want you here by tomorrow morning," Harry commanded.

"Harry-"

"Just do it. I know you can."

Draco heard the phone click, and knew that Harry had hung up. Smirking into the phone, he couldn't wait to get home.

DHDHDHDHDH

Draco walked up the small path that led to his and Harry's home. Suitcase rolling behind him, he reached into his pocket for his keys as he reached the door. Just as he had found the right one, and was about to place it into the lock, the door swung open wide to reveal a disheveled Harry. He was panting, cheeks flushed, and his glasses were askew on his face. But his eyes were what caught Draco's attention immediately. They were narrowed, raging with lust and desire. Draco knew this was going to be good.

Harry reached out, and grabbed Draco by the front of his jacket, pulling him forcefully inside. He slammed the door, and threw Draco back against it with a growl. Claiming his lips in a bruising kiss, Harry forced his tongue inside Draco's mouth. Draco could feel the proof of his raging need against his stomach, and it made his own surge.

When the demanding kiss broke, Draco asked with a sexy smirk, "Miss me?"

DHDHDHDHDH

AN: So...I hope everyone liked it...especially AshaPasha. Love ya, girl! Please leave me REVIEW letting me know those fan-girl(or boy) thoughts of yours! :D


End file.
